


The Knight and The Princess

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), St George's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: When a local boy at the school is Akumatized because no one is celebrating St Georges Day he is akumatized by Hawk moth into Dragon Slayer who trapped Adrien and Marinette in a fantasy world where Adrien is the knight who has to slay the Dragon who has kidnapped the Princess which is Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 40





	The Knight and The Princess

Miss Bustier put todays date on the board "Now Class can anyone tell me whats this date means" she points to the board which says in huge letters APRIL 23rd. 

Everybody through long and hard before Adrien puts his hand up "Yes Adrien"  
"April 23rd is St Georges Day"  
"Correct and what is St Georges Day?"  
"St Georges Day is a day to celebrate St George who during the Middle Ages slave the dragon to save the Princess" 

"That's right so today we will be learning about Great Britain and also I want you to work in pairs of 2 where you will go to the library and work on a presentation about Great Britain and it can be about any thing that has to do with Great Britain. Now choose your partner" 

In a flash Adrien was right up in Marinette face showing a cute smile "Hey Marinette want to be partners?"  
Marinette pushes Adrien's face away "Well I would love to me your partner" 

It has been 8 months since Miracle Queen and during that time Adrien and Kagami dated for 6 weeks before Kagami ended the relationship as she could see Adrien and Marinette getting along really well much better than before and also Kagami realise that she likes girls. She was now dating a girl at her fencing class. 

After everyone had picked their partners even through Lila had said that she needed to be with Adrien because of her eyesight in which Adrien very kindly told her to Fuck off everyone was in the Library ready to start working. 

Adrien and Marinette walk into the Library when suddenly they were knock to the ground by the arrival of an akumatized villain who covered from head to toe in the colours of the England flag said in all his gory "No one cares about St Georges Day so everyone will be force to take part in it" 

With his sword he threw it at Marinette. Adrien jumped in front oh her making them both disappear. 

Adrien woke up and right away noticed something was wrong as for starters he wasn't in the School Library but outside in the Countryside  
He sat up and felt the clothes was a knight he was a knight "I'm a Knight and if I'm a knight that must mean" Suddenly his whole body went cold because whoever was Akumatized wanted everyone to take part in St Georges Day and with himself playing the role of St George that must mean that Marinette is the Princess and the Princess is being guarded by the Dragon. 

Adrien looked at the horse "Hey there" he gave it a carrot "Lets save my Princess" he clamped on top of the horse "Ride like the wind Bullseye"  
"I know but I'm a big Toy Story fan" 

Adrien looked where the cave was far away about 3 hours away "I'm coming Marinette" 

Adrien made it to the cave he claimed off Bullseye "Stay here" getting out his sword he made its way into the cave when suddenly the Dragon appeared he roared and Adrien jumped behind a piller to keep him safe from the flames  
"Adrien?"  
Adrien looked up where in a cage was Marinette dressed up like a real life princess "Well the rumours are true you really are a Princess"  
Marinette rolled her eyes "Have you been taking love sessions from Cat Noir"  
"Um No"  
"Hey Dorkien, kill the dragon and I will give you a reward"  
"Dorkien?"  
"Because you are a Dork"  
"HEY I'm not a yeah I am a Dork" 

Adrien went to where the dragon is "First of all really sorry that I have to kill you but seeing how you have the most important person in a cage then you will pay" he jumped up on a wall using his time as Cat Noir to get high enough then jumped down and using the sword cut right through the Dragons head killing it 

Adrien picked up the key and walked to where Marinette was being kept and opened the door "Dragon no more"  
Marinette walked out "My hero, well I promise you an award" 

Marinette puts both of her hands on Adrien head and pulled him in bringing their lips together for 20 seconds nothing else mattered just was being played in front of them The Knight and the Princess kissing. 

Pulling their mouths away they looked at each other all lovely "That some award"  
"I'm glad you like it"  
"Marinette do you want to go out for Dinner with me?"  
"Are you Adrien Agreste asking me out on a Date?" Marinette asked in a jokey matter  
"If you want to go on a date or we could just be friends"  
"Meet me at my place Saturday at 7"  
Adrien smile lit up the cave "It a date, "It a date" 

They have another kiss only with time with more passion then a white light went over them and they found themselves back in the School Library still dressed up as St George and the Princess.

"Are we the only ones back?"  
"Seems like it" they turn on the TV where they see the Akuma person happily reading an England History Book  
"We should probably go home where we will be safe"  
"Sure thing Dorkien" giving Adrien a quick kiss she runs out of the library  
"Man I love her" finding a place to hide he transformed into Cat Noir 

After taking down the Akuma everyone was back in class talking about their adventures  
"So what about you?" Alya asked Marinette  
"Sir Adrien the knight saved me, I kissed him as an award and we are going on a date this Saturday" 

"You got a date with Adrien. Girl I am so proud of you" they hug it out while everyone else cheers expect for Lila who has just had a Heart Attack from hearing that Adrien is going out on a date with the girl she wants to destroy. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St Georges Day and I hope everyone is doing well in these hard times. 
> 
> The Next Story will be Oni-Chan Alternate Ending.


End file.
